


He Walks the Streets so Mean

by ditchthevillian



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: AT ALL TIMES, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attachment Issues, Chris is honestly the biggest sweetheart, Don't ask me why, Everybody he hooks up with is from the series Once Upon a Time, He is all over everyone but takes particular interest in Chris, Like, Living on the streets, M/M, Seb is a little delusional, Seb is a male prositute, Sebastian has problems, but only those around him see him that way, he is such a flirt honestly and expects to get what he wants, he wants the best for Seb, like a lot, lonely, maybe borderline schizophrenic?, obsessive - Freeform, sooo, still deciding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditchthevillian/pseuds/ditchthevillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under a faltering lamp at an abusive avenue, and into the lonesome night, Sebastian walks the streets so, so mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *starts a new fic while having never finished my previous ones* 
> 
> aha! So heyo I have no clue where this is coming from, but I am all about writing those dark, angsty™ fanfics so shall we just go with it? I think yes! 
> 
> Enjoy the Evanstan my loves!

Sebastian keeps his hands folded in his blue jean jacket as he glimpses down Roseway Avenue with a sly, stitched on smile. He knows all about this street. Big money from loaded pervs and Sebastian can't wait to taste the alcohol. 

It used to be the stench of rum floating throughout shared apartments; now, it's the tang of rich vodka surging through his veins and his veins only-- and Sebastian divulges in the feeling of having unlocked the most lavish lifestyle...of course, that is, after contrasting his (barely) stable bark walls to his malnutritioned roots. 

He waves to the street lamp above him with appreciation as a window two stories high opens with the command Sebastian knows all too well. He is "diddly-dallying" and "should not continue to charge by the hour if he is still wandering the streets instead of limbs under luxurious sheets".

Cemented feet and pendulous shoulders transform into counterfeit gestures, insisting that this is more than just money in his pocket. 

Sebastian reels in a tight smile and takes giddy steps to his client...er...lover (for the next 12 hours). He throws a glimpse at the figure he meets with every Thursday night and chases away the feeling of uncertainty with his adrenaline as he reaches the door he can already hear being unlocked. 

"Get in here, you lost boy," is the greeting that comes from Colin every single dog damn time. 

Colin O'Donoghue is his well-paying, usual. Through every grip and touch, Sebastian is left with territorial marks and beard burns and, for some reason, Sebastian can never get enough. 

He stretches his hands out to Colin's collar and grins cunningly, "Something has me hooked a lot of the time...sorry I'm late." 

Thumbs pinpoint Sebastian's pulse and dimple as a hushed voice trickles against his ear, "Shush...you're here now and I have you for the rest of the night. I won't waste a minute being angry." 

Sebastian delivers a grateful grin and pushes his way into Colin's flat. His body is guided into a bedroom the size of the house he grew up in and he ravishes in getting buried in the all-too-welcoming, King sized bed presented in front of him. 

He practically catapults himself into the cushion, face down and mumbles through silky sheets, "Let's get to it then." He feels callused hands creep up his spine and already lets out an exhausted moan. 

"Now, now. You've got to stay awake with me." Colin chuckles with his hands gripping at the space between Sebastian's belt and the skin of his lower back. Jeans are slid down his tired legs and his torso is grabbed at in an attempt to flip over a body that walks the streets so mean. 

Sebastian falls asleep as soon as the last cry of pleasure spills from his depraved lips. 

*

It's the icy, wind the next morning that sends Sebastian into some pretentious outfitter shop. He's greeted with silent, snooty glares as he hastily rubs his two numb hands together. Sebastian can actually see the dollar signs behind each pair of lingering eyes. Anyone looking to get laid tonight? 

Sebastian makes his way to the Oakley sunglasses and ponders how his last payment from last night would not cover the frames alone. With a scoff, he turns to look at scarves some of his clients wear. Such fabrics have choked him and he always feels so pampered when he wakes with marks around his unworthy neck. 

"Looking to keep warm?" A molten voice, suddenly sounding next to him, asks. 

Sebastian looks to his right only to capture an inconceivable image of a bearded, broad, beautiful man waiting for an answer. 

"I uh, couldn't help to notice your red hands. And cheeks." The man glimpses at Sebastian's face and turns red himself. "God. That's weird, I'm sorry." He shakes his head and coats his obvious uneasiness with a chuckle. "I just meant..." 

Sebastian is in actual thanksgiving as he watches this man unfold from his crumpled up form right in front of him.

He feels blessed with this opportunity and dives in confidently with his acting skills, "You meant..." and, with a flash of believable panic on his face, states, "Oh no. My pants aren't see through, are they?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chris was beyond grateful for the cold air swirling outside so Sebastian would not notice the beaming blush he had painted across his face, but rather believe the crimson skin was from the lingering wear of the wintery wrath. 

Chris chuckled and chewed his cheek tightly, eyebrows raising in a gathering way, "No, no. Haha." --an actual 'haha'--, "I meant your cheek." He raised a hand to his own cheek to clear the confusion. 

Sebastian stared, taking in the genuineness and gentleness of this broad man stood before him. He thought Sebastian was being serious. Adorable. 

"Oh, yeah I uh." Sebastian breathes a laugh and takes a peak, from the ground up, to Chris. "I know. Joking and all that. S' what I do, but I suppose I did a poor job communicating a teasing tone." Sebastian smirks subtlety--or perhaps not so-- and whispers smoothly, "I'm normally good at teasing." 

The blush upon Chris' face was to be seen from across the store and there was not a season to blame it on. Sebastian bit down on his lip, displaying pearly white front teeth and setting the image of an adoring school boy with a crush. 

Sebastian then unzipped the rest of his smile and flashed it proudly at Chris. "Joking." He states and fixes his tearing satin across his chest. 

Chris shakes his head, laughing once again. He looks at Sebastian and his salmon tinted lips, so plump and full. He takes in the wave of his ultramarine eyes and how they wonder on his own. He thinks that Sebastian has truly been showered with a nice tan dye as his eyes rake down his nose and chin and down to his neck--gazing and staring, and oh God, staring. Chris is staring. 

He flicks his eyes up, frantically and wide, to meet a gaping Sebastian who is clearing taking pride. "Uh..." Chris tosses around possible explanations in his mind and decides on, "Your jacket. It's coming apart at the seams. You surely didn't...uh...walk here in that?" 

And, okay, what? Sebastian tries to unravel the initial thought behind that statement. He feels the need to get his answer through, "Pardon?" Yet goes with, "This ole thing?" And tugs at his time-worn, beige jacket while supplying a practiced smile. "Yeah, it's uhm. Yeah, it's just--" 

Chris shakes his head shamefully and throws his hands up. "I don't. I'm so sorry. That was not in my manners. I was...I was staring and I didn't want to quite call myself out on it." Chris supplies the second possibility of an answer. 

Sebastian is just about to pitch reassurance his way and provoke needed laughter when Chris continues on, "That jacket is not all that bad, uhm. Looks prized." He bends his fingers over one another as he clearly attempts at undoing the twists he created between the two of them. 

Sebastian stays quiet for a few moments and magnetizes his confidence in Chris' attempt at redemption. "Buy me a coffee to make up for your entirely inconceivable, appalling lack of manners?" He questions with an evident trace of tease, and tosses an intrigued smile Chris' way. 

Chris sighs out a clearly relieved sigh, his shoulders falling as his eyelids close and his head nods positively. "Yes. Let me make this all up to you." He peaks from his eyelids to the smiling Sebastian and dives in to the carefree current he swims in. "Shall we ditch this pretentious shop already?" 

Sebastian gathers the make up of his smile-- innocence and deviousness tugging at each corner of his lips as he steps to the glass door. "I never was much for materialistic stores anyhow."

Chris beams and follows Sebastian's path, grabbing the door and holding it open for the young man he aspires to warm up.


End file.
